Elem 4-Speedster's Trials
by LORD NAVIGATOR
Summary: Father and mother killed by a man in yellow with red lightning. At seven wonders around the village and gets caught by a storm, rushing home he finds a place where a window was open. About to enter, he is hit by a lightning bolt and falls into a chemical container, but quickly comes out by swimming back up. Develops powers and gets a team to stop crime in the world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

What does it take to be a hero? Is it the endless selflessness within or the body count he or she prevents? My name is Naruto Namikaze and I'm the fastest man alive, or I like to believe I am. My story is simple. When I was young my parents were ninjas, so them dying didn't really shock me. But the manner in which they died did. Impossible was a word I rarely used, especially when walking on walls and water was an everyday thing. However, the night my parents died, I saw the impossible and was saved by another impossible.

 **Flashback (Six Years After Naruto Was Born.)**

 **3rd Person's P.O.V**

"Goodnight, my sweet little boy." a red headed woman said to a young boy who was called Naruto after kissing him on the head. The woman had blood red hair, violet eyes and was wearing a green dress.

"Goodnight Mommy." a younger Naruto replied feeling sleepy.

"Should I close the door or leave it open?" Kushina asked standing and heading towards the door.

"It is ok, you can close it." Naruto answered.

"Are you sure? You normally don't sleep until you see your father." Kushina probed further.

"I'm sure. I saw him just before you came to read me my bedtime story." Naruto stated closing his eyes.

"Okay. Love you my baby boy." Kushina said about to close the door just waiting for Naruto to reply.

"Goodnight Mommy. And daddy said he'll be back in... a... Flash." Naruto replied ending in a whisper due to the tiredness.

After closing the door Kushina giggled before whispering to herself "That Minato, always the superhero I guess."

 **End Flashback**

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

Had I known that was the last time I'd ever see my parents, I'd have stayed up with my mother just to extend the time we had left together. Later in the night I heard my mother scream for help. As I went to down stairs to see what my mother was screaming about, I witnessed the impossible happening. My mother was trapped inside a vortex of lightning bolts, one red and the other yellow. My mother was holding my father's head, who was dead, in her lap and crying when she noticed me. She literally screamed at me to run, but I was frozen stiff to the ground. My mind only started analysing the situation properly after my mother's scream echoed in my head. All I deduced was; My Father's dead, my mother is about to be killed and I might as well be killed if people as strong as my parents died from this lightning, what can I do then? So I witnessed my mother being stabbed in the heart while the yellow lightning moved to the wall leaving cracks in it. What happened next shocked me, the yellow lightning disappeared and revealed a man dressed in a red suit. When this happened the red lightning also disappeared into a man dressed in a yellow suit, only difference is that his body was vibrating and his eyes glowed red. The man in yellow walked towards me before I could even move, I found myself moved to the end of the clan district where the other clans stayed.

I started running home as fast as I can and when I arrived home there were multiple ANBU in front of the house with what I assumed was my parents bodies being sealed away. I screamed at them to leave my parents alone or let me see them, but my favourite ANBU, Dog, took me away from the scene to the hokage's office where I was asked questions. Which I still find useless when whatever I say was being met with the phrase; That is impossible!, or Tell the truth Naruto! As a child that kind of traumatized me and left a place in my heart for resentment for the Leaf. People I used to look up to in a respectful way turned to different people now that my parents were gone. The same people who used to adore me because of my father, sit back and watched me suffer from loneliness, same people who used to visit my house regularly were the same ones who called me a curse, a murdering child, a little devil. How much can a little child endure before hate takes over him completely and what can save him from becoming an Orochimaru, an Itachi or a Madara? Love from two ramen makers who made sure I was fed, who made sure I was clothed, who made sure I was bathed, who made sure I was warm, but most importantly who made sure I was loved. Dispite this decreasing their income they still associated with me. I would have been adopted by them had it not been for the 3rd hokage and his council, both civilian and shinobi. This made sure I was alone with no one to be with.

 **Flashback (7 Year Old Naruto)**

 **3rd Person's P.O.V**

"Thank you for the meal Ayame! I'll be heading home now, goodbye!" Naruto stated heading out of the ramen shop. Just like always he noticed the looks the other villagers gave him, so he started running not paying attention to the way he was heading in. Tears barely being held back, Naruto ran into a forest and climbed a tree to sit down on a branch.

"Why do the villagers always stare at me like that? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I miss you Mommy, Daddy." Naruto sat there and cried for a long time.

A few hours of crying and sleeping Naruto woke up to lightning and thunder. Knowing that it would rain later on, Naruto started heading home hoping to avoid the storm. On his way back he felt rain drops on his skin and started running home, this would prove futile as the rain drops turned into heavy rain fall.

After a short while Naruto saw a building that was hidden behind a wall of trees and sought shelter from it, only to find it locked. Seeing a window slightly open, he started climbing and reached the window, thanks to the door handle and the brick like wall the building had. Opening the window he slipped his head in and was about to also slip his feet when he felt an electrifying feeling all over his body. This feeling never lasted as burning hot pain took over from the electrifying feeling. It happened so fast that Naruto did not have a chance to scream, however, to Naruto it felt like forever.

Unconsciousness is what Naruto quickly succumbed to and fell in to a container containing a chemical mixture. Just as Naruto fell into the container a red aura came around him and healed his body which had burns and sores. The end result being Naruto's body being in a better shape than when he was before. As Naruto was about to touch the bottom of the container his eyes snapped open and he quickly swam up the container before jumping out of it. After coughing out the chemicals Naruto started feeling hot and unable to breathe. Thinking he needed air, he headed to the door and unlocked the door, that needed to be opened from the inside, he was back in the heavily pouring rain. Grabbing his now aching stomach, Naruto got to his knees closing his eyes and started heaving heavily.

Unknown to Naruto, yellow lightning danced around his body and specifically around his stomach where a seal was glowing brightly under his T-shirt. His skin gained a dark red colour before the same red aura that healed him exploded out of his body along with a small blue aura that seemed to be boosting the red one. This aura spread all around Naruto touching any body and releasing more blue auras from them and adding to the red aura. This eventually covered the whole Fire Country and continued into the surrounding countries. More blue auras were added into the large aura before another large red aura was released when the red aura touched a dark skinned girl with green hair and orange eyes. Eight more red auras also joined the ever growing red aura, twice in Earth Country, twice again in Water Country, twice again in Lightning Country, once in Wind Country, and the last one in Sky Country. The aura covered everyone in the Elementary Nations. After an hour Naruto woke up after passing out from the incident that just happened recently and went home not knowing how much his life would change forever.

 **A Month Later**

 **Iron Country Kage Summit Venue**

Six leaders sat around the a table, all looking grim, with two bodyguards each. At the far left the kage of the Hidden Stone, Onoki, with his two bodyguards, Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. Next to him is the leader of the Hidden Mist, Yagura, and his two bodyguards, Kisame and Ameyuri. Next is the leader of the Hidden Cloud, Ay, and his his two bodyguards, Darui and Cee. Just across is the leader of the Hidden Sand, Rasa, and his bodyguards, Baki and Pakura. Next to him is the leader of the Hidden Leaf, Hiruzen, and his two bodyguards, Kakashi and Gai. Next is the host of the meeting the leader of Iron Country, Mifune and two samurai bodyguards.

"Now that everyone has arrived let us begin the meeting with the hokage stating the purpose of this meeting." Mifune stated after everyone had settled down.

"Thank you General Mifune. I had requested this meeting to take place due to the anomaly that had occurred last month during the storm that covered the whole Elementary Nations. Large quantities of tailed beast chakra was released into the atmosphere around the Elementary Nations and also depriving people of their chakra. Scientific experts say that the mixing of tailed beast chakra and normal chakra created what they call dark matter that may affect people negatively." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the hokage, spoke with his hands folded in front of his mouth.

"The effects do not matter in this case. What matters is that someone created a machine or seal that created this dark matter you speaking about and we need to find them to reverse the effects of his actions." the raikage, Ay said banging his arm into the table and leaving a large dent in it.

"Please calm yourself raika... " Mifune started only to stop when a crackle of lightning was heard and a man in a yellow suit with red lightning bolts on the chest, legs and arms, and the yellow fades to black starting from the torso and ending with the limbs. The symbol on the chest is seemingly backwards.

The man suddenly spoke with his voice sounding broken "Greetings kage or should I say former kage as the time for ninja is over and the time for meta-humans has began. My name is Professor Zoom and I have come to seek assistance in stopping this timeline from becoming my own where criminals receive powers and there's no one to stop them as ninjas had lost their chakra all over the Elementary Nations. What I mean by timeline, I mean time travel." the man now known as Professor Zoom said while thinking 'Should everything go according to plan I shall strip what made the Flash so great away from him. His comrades that so loyally followed him. With them gone so will his supporters all over the Elementary Nations and that... that shall lead to the Flash losing confidence and lead to his defeat. If I can not defeat the flash in the future I'll do it in the past.'


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Who is this person or people that caused this incident to occur?" Onoki, the tsuchikage of the hidden stone village, asked keeping, surprisingly, calm about the situation.

"Well they haven't banned together yet, but team flash consists of members all over the Elementary Nations. The Flash also known as Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf, Killer Frost also known as Samui of the hidden cloud, Reverb also known as Cee of the hidden cloud, Black Canary also known as Sakura Haruno of the hidden leaf, White Canary also known as Ino Yamanaka of the hidden leaf, Elongated Man also known as Ao of the hidden mist on the meta human side. The technical side has Mabui of the hidden cloud, Kurotsuchi of the hidden stone, Ameyuri of the hidden mist, and Gaara and Temari of the hidden sand." the man in yellow stated.

"Samui, Mabui and Cee are not traitors!" Ay, the raikage of the hidden cloud, exclaimed.

"Kurotsuchi would never abandon the hidden stone, as being tsuchikage is her dream!" Onoki added, also feeling as though this masked individual, who appeared out of nowhere, was lying to them.

"Ameyuri is dead! You are a deceiver, as Ao is my most trusted ninja!" Yagura shouted, the mizukage of the hidden mist, followed his fellow kage's lead. Leading to the man in yellow smirking, even though it was hidden behind his vibrating face.

"The people you mentioned are not even in the academy yet." Hiruzen Sarutobi said, being the only one calm.

Rasa just laughed in the speedster's face as he found his story to be rubbish.

"It seems you do not believe me, understandable." the man stated calmly, before stopping to vibrate and taking of the mask. This caused the hokage to gasp, the now visible man ignored this before continuing " Well let me ease your minds. My name is Jet-Lee, descendant of Rock Lee who at the moment is no older than eight. The hokage can confirm this as he should know Might Gai's newest prodigy who lacks any usable chakra for jutsu... or you can say he lacked. Anyway, I'll break down every member and their recruitment into team flash. First one, the leader the Flash, well as you have guessed he is the mastermind of the team when it comes to recruiting and battle field. Everyone was swayed to his thinking of true justice, well his version of justice. Which is save civilians, lock up the criminal and secretly help him escape only to catch them again. He would blame others who would develop a similar power to his like me, but with me it was after I time travelled by mistake. During this trip I met Might Gai who would show me the truth about the 'Legendary Flash' and his schemes. I would later confront the Flash and get into a fight, I barely escaped with my life."

"Next is Killer Frost, who developed her powers shortly after the Flash's reign of terror began. Being smart, she figured out her powers and she didn't like the result. Her powers make her a vampire of some sort, with the blood part being replaced with heat. More heat, more powerful powers, which is ice. She would end up fearing her power's potential, thus suppressing it. I'm sure you all know suppressed power is disaster. For her the results were her having a second personality who appeared when Samui was scared, sleeping or surprised. The Flash would design a serum that made dormant personalities become dominant. Thus getting rid of Samui forever and gaining a greatful second in command."

"Cee would become Reverb after remembering me killing him on the Flash's orders before meeting Gai. However, it is still a mystery how he can make the conversation be forgotten, when it was the opener of the memory. The Flash would go on to manipulate Cee to join him."

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka would be the easiest as after he revealed his identity to them they trusted him completely. Mainly because they liked famous guys and the Flash is the most famous person in the future for generations to come. They developed their powers around same time as Samui."

"Ao was captured and tortured by both the Flash and Killer Frost to join them. He did last long, as he was bowing perfectly after three hours."

"Mabui is the only one who joined by herself, becoming the first non-field combatant. Naruto would go into the past and meet a young Mabui, helplessly fall in love with her, then take to the future to join his team."

"Kurotsuchi would become an incredible medic dispite not having chakra, thus turning Naruto's attention towards herself. He would wait for a perfect opportunity which revealed itself in the form of Onoki dying from his new powers. The powers being that his physical strength would be unmatched, but more use aged him rapidly. Naruto would use this to grow closer to Kurotsuchi and befriend herbefore asking her to join."

"Ameyuri was recently sentenced to death for treason, however, dark matter saved her life. She gained the power of healing poisons' damage within the body, but rarely uses it as the combatant members have advanced healing factors, even more advanced than a jinchuriki. She found resurrecting six months later by Killer Frost."

"Gaara and Temari, named the Weather Disasters or, when off the field like normal, Technically Gifted Siblings. The first name came from their rarely used and rarely trained, yet powerful, powers that are difficult to combat, however, together unstoppable. The other name comes from their creations, team Flash's suits, technical and equipment."

"I've supplied the information, what you do with it is up to you. I going back to the future as I cannot change the time line like the Flash can I hope you choose correctly for the future of our world." the now known as Jet-Lee stated finishing his information retelling 'Check, Flash. It's your move now. Depending on you actions, my next move is another check move or checkmate.'

"Before you run back to the future, I have a question for you. Is Naruto responsible for the loss of chakra and tailed beasts?" Hiruzen asked, hoping Naruto was at least innocent at the moment.

"Not to sound like I'm justifying his actions, but your village's treatment of Naruto caused this, just because they couldn't accept his jinchuriki status." Jet-Lee answered before disappearing away in a cackle of red lightning. After hearing the reasons for Naruto's actions, Hiruzen hung his head low with sorrow.

The silence that blanketed the room was broken by Mifune, who had an expression of pure shock mixed with fear "My God, save us."

"Mifune! Gather yourself. It is a pitiful sight that a man of your stature is shivering from a future that has not arrived yet. Every member of this team Flash should be held in custody before being shipped to the inescapable prison!" Onoki spoke before demanding.

Mifune eased his mind and nodded his head towards Onoki before taking control of the meeting again "All in favour of the tsuchikage's suggestion?"

"You cannot be considering this! There's still time to change the future!" Hiruzen interjected heatedly, trying to save time for Naruto.

"Hiruzen, you've gone soft. I did not think the day would come when the professor woul... anyway, we do not have time for arguments, for we do not know whether your former jinchuriki has began his plan or not." Onoki replied to the hokage. As the hokage looked up to continue his argument, he realized the futile attempt as the kage and even Mifune were fixed on this decision.

"Fine, we'll do it your way Onoki."

 **Same Time In The Hidden Leaf Hospital**

The soon to be most wanted criminal since Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, was unconscious and unknowing of his fate. All of a sudden there was a distortion within the room as a literal blue tear within the space of the room appeared. There was an individual who appeared from the tear. This individual was a female dressed in white T-shirt and a green dress over it. Facially she had red hair, purple eyes and a round face that looked like the newly discovered criminal.

"If you were awake, you'd be happy with the form I've assumed, my heir." touching Naruto's forehead she spoke "You have a hard road ahead of you, however, since your number one enemy is messing with time again, I'll help this once." tapping Naruto's head twice she continued "There, all ready Flash. We'll meet soon due to your carelessness." the individual giggled slightly "Oh, and watch out for our time wraiths and red flash. Can not wait to meet you. Bye!"

The individual disappeared within the tear in space along with the tear in space. As soon as the individual left, orange lightning erupted from Naruto's body chaoticly before his eyes snapped open. Naruto moved his right leg before being swallowed by the same tear that appeared.

 **Unknown Location**

The place Naruto saw had dark grey, borderline black, clouds within a multitude of colours of lightning in the storm occurring. The land was barren and desertlike, dry of any life. Before he could analyse the terrain more, a skeletal, or to be more accurate a decayed body appeared. Before Naruto could do anything, the dead looking skeletal humanoid figure grabbed his throat. Naruto felt like he was suffocating yet able to breath, the reason was visible to Naruto later when he saw his hands. He was literally aging rapidly and before he could do anything else he heard the figure speak.

" **Flash, you have been brought here to survive by my master who gifted you with power. To see if you're worthy of it, if not you die. The only way to do that is to catch your power personified before we catch you. Your power and us will be two times faster than you, so you better start thinking and running as time is not on your side. Five second head start, that should be an eternity to someone with your gift.** " the figure stated informing Naruto.

After Naruto felt his throat and rest of his body being released from what he thought was death, he saw the figure start a count down and when it reached three, something amazing happened that Naruto had never felt before. Time slowed and his body felt electric, Naruto also felt a need to run as fast as he could. Before he complied with the sudden urge he noticed the orange lightning in the sky coming and striking him. This caused him to also notice the new attire he had on thanks to the lightning.. It was a full body suit that was red in colour and had yellow lightning around his arms, legs and waist. In the centre of his chest was a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt going through it. The sensation felt like he was given sugar, a lot of sugar. Naruto snapped out of his dazed state, only to notice he had two seconds left.

"Crap buskets. I need to run." unknowingly the same orange lightning appeared within his eyes before he shot of in the direction of his power personified went "I'll find you Mabui, Samui, Cee, Ino, Sakura, Ao, Temari, Gaara, Ameyuri and even you Kurotsuchi. I won't let the man in yellow win."


End file.
